Collapsing or foldable boats such as kayaks or canoes are well known and have been commercially available for many years. Applicant is aware of the following patents which disclose water craft that are designed to be collapsed from a watergoing form into a relatively compact form for storage and/or transportation:
U.S. Pat. No. 389,817 to King PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,311 to Kaechele PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,495 to Humphreys PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,841 to Bronner PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,743 to Brown PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,307 to Hermann PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,865 to Trautwein PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,170 to Simpson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,216 to Masters PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,579 to Masters PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,899 to Fleckles PA1 forward and aft keel member portions; PA1 forward and aft port and starboard gunwale member portions; PA1 forward and aft port and starboard stringer member portions; PA1 a plurality of transverse cross-rib members; PA1 interconnecting means for joining of the keel, gunwale and stringer member portions into aligned longitudinal members joined at adjacent ends and for joining of the longitudinal members to the cross-rib members to define forward and aft hull sections; PA1 a keel locking and tensioning mechanism to join together the forward and aft keel members and thereby the forward and aft hull sections to define a framework having elongate keel, gunwale and stringer members that extend longitudinally between a bow and stern and that are spaced and braced by the transverse cross-rib members; and PA1 a rocker adjustment system in the gunwale members to join together the forward and aft gunwale member portions and permit variation of the elevation of the bow and stern of the framework by adjusting the overall length of the gunwale members.
The foregoing patents that relate specifically to collapsible kayaks or canoes tend to rely on a series of bulky ribs or formers to space and support the longitudinal frame members and define the cross-sectional shape of the assembled hull. This arrangement divides the assembled hull into compartments defined by inwardly protruding ribs that makes loading of gear into the interior of the hull difficult if not impossible. Loading of gear into the hull is an important consideration as it is often the only way for a user to transport their gear with them.
In addition, except for the Masters' patents which rely on a relatively crude scheme for adjusting the keel curvature or rocker, the foregoing patents disclose hulls having a fixed rocker. It is advantageous and desirable to have a vessel that can be adapted to handle different water conditions by varying the rocker.